Increasingly, many people are coming to own and operate multiple computing devices of various kinds in their homes, workplaces, and other environments. In an example home, a family may have a computing device that receives digital audiovisual content, another computing device that they use primarily for browsing a network such as the Internet and viewing digital data, and still another computing device, such as a laptop computer or a smartphone, that they use for word processing, email communications, playing video games, and so on. This disclosure provides aspects for more convenient, functional, and useable ways of providing synchronized content experiences across multiple computing devices.